


She's My Fairytale (Alexander x Lena)

by SpadesAndClovers



Series: Post-Eurovision Depression 2018 [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: How hard could it be? It's just talking. Right? They've done it before so why couldn't he do it now?





	She's My Fairytale (Alexander x Lena)

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander and Lena have always been two of my favourite winners of all time and the relationship between those two is fascinating. So it's 3 AM on an exam day and I don't care

"I love your song by the way! It's so catchy!"

"Thank you! I actually love your winning song from last year too!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah"

"Well, good luck to Germany!"

Normally, he doesn't feel this way towards a girl

Alexander was known for his quirky yet socially awkward personality, having to stay quiet most of the time around people. He was never the one to open his mouth and blurt out obscenity. But for some reason, his mouth and heart decided to be a total bitch

It was during the Opening Ceremony of the contest in 2010. He was tired with his right hand broken so it wouldn't be a surprise if he was a little frustrated since he'd be opening the show. Oh well, like a wise man once said, the show must go on

From all around the world people gathered, sending regards and spiritual support to their country representatives. It was a way of connecting everyone. That was what Eurovision is all about, connecting people, and Norway did it

Alexander was both excited and frightened by the thought of meeting that many people gathered around just to see their country win or go home with nothing. He was more excited though, the feeling of adrenaline pumping in him is what made him going

He could see happy smiles and cheers as the crowd sang along to his own self composed creation. He was happy, he had never thought about anything making him happier than this. That was when he met the apple of his eyes

In the German delegation in the Green Room, his eyes spotted a beautiful girl with luxious brown locks and the softest smile. He didn't know how but it was as if the girl was a beacon in the middle of a giant crowd.

After the Opening, he finally went on backstage where he saw plenty of the contestants lined up and warming up for their performance

"Soooo who're you gonna vote for?" His friend, Didrik, had also mysteriously magically appeared as a competitor. Didrik was an honest person and Alexander considered him as a good friend yet he couldn't help but feel as if he had betrayed his friendship in the name of love

"Didrik, for the 5th time, I can't vote for Norway because I'm Norwegian"

"You sure? Because your middle name sounded Slavic and 'Rybak' is also Slavic so..." He's annoying at times but the shorter man was still a friend

"Just go out there and sing" The smug on Didrik's face turned to determination in mere seconds

"Oh I can do that with both eyes close and would win Norway a 4th win! Probably beating your record too" He couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He wasn't being snobbish or anything, it's just the determination of his friend was amazing he couldn't help but laugh

"Like that would ever happen" Didrik was visibly annoyed and he had made plenty of attempts to shut him up, which failed

"Oh yeah? Who do you think is going to win?" He hadn't thought about that actually... He had always thought Norway had a great chance but then he realized this was Didrik. He started humming, brainstorming of an answer only for him to be distracted by a passing German singer

Her whole posture was gorgeous. Her wavy brunette hair with her colorful smile just captivated him. She was like the gift from the heavens

"Ergh... Alex? Hellooooo, earth to Sasha? Oyyy...." He was so fixated on the passing German, he didn't notice his friend yelling at him to get his attention

"Huh?" Didrik glared at the accused man before turning back to see the target his eyes had caught

_A girl... Typical..._

"Alex, dude, what's up?" Oh how Didrik could already see hearts floating around his head

"She's pretty..." Didrik rolled his eyes before nudging his friend slightly

"Then go talk to her!" Alexander almost spat out the water he was drinking. On the one hand, he wanted to follow what Didrik said and talk to her but on the other hand he didn't know her well enough to do it and people were going to judge him

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know..." He really wanted to talk to her again. Their first conversation was too short. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable with her now but not before. It was as if something was holding him back

_Is it because my view of her changed? Or is it because I'm tired?_

"Try figuring it out then" With that Didrik left him. Before he could go out to the crowd to watch from there, the press and journalists started surrounding him

"Who's your favourite to win this year?" The journalists, the Press, everyone in Norway constantly asking him the same question over and over again. But he only has one answer

"That girl from Germany" It was no lie. He loved her song, he loved her voice, he loved her.

He finally got passed the press and interviews and towards the general audience seat

Entries by entries passed and none of them really woke him up. That's before the girl from before appeared

"LENA!" He screamed and cheered as the girl mentioned finally appeared and the music finally started. Not only did her appearance captivate him, also her dynamics and her voice. It was so _natural_

_She's amazing..._

Alexander wasn't usually the one to fall in love with someone he just saw but come on! She's hot, can you blame him?

_Then go talk to her!_

Didrik's words kept playing over and over again in their mind. His heart and brain told him yes but his shame nerve told him no

Oh well, when has he ever had a shame nerve in him before?

 _'Please let Germany win!!!'_ His subconcious kept screaming it in his ears, desperate for her to win

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS EUROVISION 2010 IS... GERMANY!"

So when the winner was announced, Alexander screamed in between the crowd loudly. Germany won and Lena took home the crystal!

He handed his trophy, with a broken hand and a beating heart. He was just kidding about her kissing his cheeks but she went for it! And he turned around! And they're touching lips! For a few seconds, Alex thought he was dead

After the whole fiasco, he finally built up the courage to talk to her

"Excuse me, Lena?" The German turned and smiled

"Ah, Alexander! What can I do for you?" _COME ON ALEX, DO IT!_ Alexander finally took a deep breath and swallowed his nerve

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAND OUT WITH ME AND GO SIGHTSEEING IN THE FJORDS?!" Okay, maybe his voice was too loud but come on, can you blame him?

"What? You mean like a date?" _Oh shit busted..._ He turned back, trying to avoid the question only to find Didrik mouthing 'Just say 'yes', you pussy!' He finally braced himself to answer

"Y-yeah. I mean, it doesn't have to if you're not comfortable! We could go as friends! Or maybe-" Before he could finish his sentence, the German pulled him to a hug and rest her face in his clothes

"I would love to. As a date" Inside, Alexander was screaming internally

"G-great!" And so, Alexander Igoryevich Rybak finally conquered his one fear

Girls

**Bonus:**

While he was making his way towards the local bakery as Lena's congratulation gift, a bunch of baby ducklings suddenly appeared and followed him around

"Oh man... I'm not ready for kids..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave out comments


End file.
